Nowadays, technological devices are widely used by children and/or adults in their day-to-day life. However, most of them don't know how these devices work, or how to make their own. In fact, there is a big gap between what is taught to an average person and what is used and consumed by that person. It is therefore desirable for children or adults to be able to use functional electrical modules without having to be an expert to program or learn the many complexities involved with these advanced electronics. It is also desirable for children or adults to be able to create their own interactive toys, objects, or products with custom-designed interactive behavior without having to be an expert to program or learn the many complexities involved with these advanced electronics.
Existing electrical modules may be stacked in one direction (vertical or horizontal). However, they cannot be expanded in any other direction(s), and the connection angles between the electrical modules cannot be adjusted. The disclosed electrical modules, modular electronic building systems, and electrical building products are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.